Digital out-of-home (DOOH) inventory generally refers to ads, content, and video showcased to potential consumers outside the home. The message delivery to potential consumers is generally supported by rich and dynamic digital technology (e.g., dynamic displays), maximized with real-time capabilities to target consumers on-the-go. The dynamic displays associated with DOOH inventory may encompass a variety of screen shapes, sizes, and level of interactivity. From digital billboards and signs atop taxis, to place-based digital messaging at airport gates, gyms, and waiting rooms, DOOH inventory has the potential to bridge between context and location.
While delivery of the electronic content to targeted dynamic displays may be simple for the advertiser, the effectiveness of exposure to potential consumers has been more difficult to measure. A common solution, for example, has been to use survey-based methodologies to determine whether the electronic content had been seen. But this solution tends to be a more coarse approach that may not account for regular travel patterns of potential consumers on-the-go.
Accordingly, a need exists for methods and systems for determining travel patterns of potential consumers to provide electronic content providers with finer granularity in data to improve exposure effectiveness of electronic content delivered to dynamic displays.